1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive vehicles that are powered by internal combustion engines and that have electrical systems containing storage batteries.
2. Background Information
Lead-acid storage batteries are commonly used in electrical systems of automotive vehicles to provide electric energy for operating starter motors to crank engines that power the vehicles. During running of an engine, an alternator that is driven by the engine keeps the battery recharged through an electric regulator. It is generally desirable for the battery to be disposed in proximity to the engine so that ohmic losses can be minimized during cranking when current draw on the battery is quite high. Over time, such a battery ages, and eventually reaches a point where it is incapable of sustaining sufficient charge to serve the needs of a vehicle.
Heat is a contributor to battery aging, and because an engine in an engine compartment can at times be a source of significant heat, various arrangements have heretofore been proposed to shield the battery from engine heat. It is believed that the following U.S. Patents are representative of the state of the art: U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,734; U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,327; U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,712; U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,495; U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,075; U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,834; U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,002; U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,190; U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,234; U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,489; U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,036; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,701.
It is generally known to associate an engine intake system with an internal combustion engine air intake system with a storage battery so that the battery is shielded by heat dissipation to the intake airflow. Certain of the arrangements in the above patents utilize blowers and/or other moving parts to accomplish their objectives. It is believed that such components increase the cost of a battery protection system and that it would therefore be beneficial if meaningful battery protection could be accomplished without such components.